You and I
by Lenalee Felixia
Summary: Perjalanan kisah cinta mereka cukup sederhana, namun selalu bermakna. Empat drabble-fic NaruHina. AU.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

You and I

**Jika ada kesamaan tempat dan isi cerita, maka hal tersebut hanya kebetulan semata dan tidak ada unsur kesengajaan**

Drabble, AU, OOC, dst

| NaruHina | Romance | Fluffy |

.

* * *

**1 of 4**

"Aku … menyukaimu, Hinata-_chan_."

Sulit dipercaya, gadis pemalu bernama Hinata itu dapat sebuah pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang telah lama ia kagumi selama bertahun-tahun. Hinata bahkan tidak pernah berani bermimpi untuk ini—seorang Namikaze Naruto berada di hadapannya—lengkap dengan semu merah di wajah manisnya. Warna merahnya bahkan tidak kalah dengan semu merah di pipi mulus Hinata.

Naruto sedari tadi tidak bicara. Hinata juga tidak berani bicara. Keadaan ini lebih menegangkan daripada biasanya. Ia seperti tak mengenal sisi Naruto yang seperti sekarang. Naruto yang serius—namun aura penuh kelembutan itu makin terasa di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi … apa jawabanmu?"

Naruto membuat gerakan kecil untuk menyalurkan kegugupannya. Semua orang yakin, gerakan menggaruk bagian belakang kepala itu hanya sebuah refleksi dari salah tingkahnya Naruto. Dan di dalam hati Hinata, tidak ada keraguan untuk menerima Naruto, tapi _sosok itu_ selalu membayangi dirinya.

"Aku … tak yakin dengan ini. Neji-_nii_ pasti tidak akan mengizinkan—"

Naruto menyela ucapan Hinata. Dirogohnya saku celananya dan ia keluarkan selembar kertas terlipat dari dalam sana. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menunjukkan isi dari kertas itu pada gadis di depannya.

—_Dengan ini, Saya, Hyuuga Neji, mengizinkan adik perempuan Saya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto. Surat ini saya tanda tangani tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun. _

_ps : TAPI kupastikan aku akan mengulitimu jika sekali saja membuat Hinata menangis, Namikaze! Ingat, ya, hanya karena aku kalah—_

SREEK!

Dengan cekatan laki-laki berkulit gelap itu menarik kertas yang sedari tadi Hinata baca. Well, ada rahasia kecil di dalam sana. Dan Naruto tidak mau Hinata mengetahuinya.

"Aku sudah dapat izin dari Neji," jeda—Naruto berdehem kecil. "Jadi … maukah kau menjadi—?"

"MAU!"

Mulut Naruto terbuka untuk beberapa detik karena mendengar suara ternyaring yang pernah ia dengar dari mulut Hinata. Mau tidak mau ia tidak bisa tidak kaget. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum melihat bagaimana Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya. Sayangnya, Naruto tidak bisa tersenyum lebar kali ini.

Plester kecil di sudut bibirnya akan tertarik jika ia menarik ujung bibirnya untuk tersenyum dan itu sakit. Eum, kalian bertanya luka apa? Tanyakan pada Naruto sendiri, atau pada … Neji.

.

_Surat Perjanjian_

_Dengan ini, Saya, Hyuuga Neji, mengizinkan adik perempuan Saya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata menjalin hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto. Surat ini saya tanda tangani tanpa ada paksaan dari pihak manapun. _

_Note 1 : TAPI kupastikan aku akan mengulitimu jika sekali saja membuat Hinata menangis, Namikaze! Ingat, ya, hanya karena aku kalah darimu di pertandingan Kendo hari ini, bukan berarti aku lepas tangan dan membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya._

_Note 2 : Aku janji. Berhentilah mengatakan hal itu. Kau membuatku takut._

_Note 3 : Sudah seharusnya kau takut, bocah._

_Note 4 : HEI! JANGAN TAMBAH RUNYAM SURAT INI! _

_Tobi numpang coret juga yaaa. Kayanya asyik deh~ (dicoret paksa dengan spidol merah)_

_Tertanda, _

_Namikaze Naruto  
__(yang sedang bersuka cita)_

_Hyuuga Neji__  
(yang masih belum rela sepenuhnya)_

_Uchiha Sasuke__  
(yang dipaksa jadi saksi)_

* * *

**2 of 4**

Di ujung kursi pemberhentian bus itu Hinata duduk resah. Tanpa henti, ia gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya untuk sekedar mencari rasa hangat. Jika terasa hangat, dengan perlahan ia tempelkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi kenyalnya.

"Huwaaa … dingin," pekiknya dalam hati.

Suatu kesalahan bodoh ketika ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya hari ini. Hinata hampir merasa akan membeku kalau saja bus tidak akan datang lima menit lagi.

Baru saja Hinata berdiri untuk sekedar menengok sosok bis yang mungkin sebentar lagi sampai dari sisi kirinya, sebuah suara khas membuatnya refleks menoleh dan mendapati sosok Naruto dengan syal yang melilit leher hingga dagu—seolah-olah wajah itu akan tenggelam dalam lilitan syal berwarna biru tuanya.

"Hinata-_chan_ menunggu bis?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebarnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Naruto-_kun_ belum pulang? Mana sepedamu?" tanya si Hyuuga ketika menyadari sepeda yang biasa ia lihat bersama pemiliknya itu tak ada bersamanya.

"Ada sedikit masalah dengan rantainya. Karena tidak bisa kuperbaiki jadi kuputuskan pulang dengan bis saja. Ayo, duduk di sini," ajak Naruto sambil menepuk ruang kosong di samping kanannya.

Tanpa diperintah dua kali, Hinata segera mengisi tempat duduk di samping laki-laki yang resmi jadi kekasihnya sejak satu bulan yang lalu itu. Tak ada lagi keraguan, yang ada hanya rasa gugup yang sepertinya tak kunjung sembuh hingga detik ini.

Hening.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai bicara dengan topik apa. Mau membicarakan pertandingan bola tadi malam? Bercanda ya? Ia yakin topik itu akan membosankan bagi Hinata.

Terlalu lama melamun membuat manik indah Naruto berhenti pada gerakan tangan Hinata yang tidak berhenti—mungkin sejak tadi.

"Sarung tanganmu mana?" suara lembut Naruto bahkan mampu membuat Hinata hampir terlonjak dari posisi duduknya.

Dengan kikuk, Hinata menjawab, "Ke-ketinggalan. Aku memang ceroboh."

Naruto bisa melihat bahwa Hinata sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kian memucat karena dingin. Dan pipi merah itu … Ya Tuhan, berani taruhan bahwa pipi itu pasti sangat kenyal dan lembut.

Laki-laki berumur tujuh belas tahun itu menatap sarung tangan wolnya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menatap Hinata yang ternyata juga sedang menatap dirinya.

"Ti-tidak, tidak. Jangan, Na-Naruto-_kun_ bisa kedinginan jika kau meminjamkannya padaku," ucap Hinata sambil mundur selangkah.

Sekali lagi, gadis itu memperbaiki posisi syal tebalnya yang melorot.

"Benar sekali. Aku akan kedinginan jika meminjamkannya padamu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul. Jawaban yang bahkan mampu membuat Hinata membeku seketika.

Hinata masih berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat di mana Naruto duduk. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah tangan berlapis sarung tangan yang hangat menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata. Kontan saja pemilik manik lavender itu menoleh.

"Kalau begini kan aku jadi bisa berbagi kehangatan padamu—tanpa aku harus kedinginan," ujar Naruto lalu menuntun Hinata untuk kembali duduk.

Genggaman itu tak ia lepaskan hingga akhirnya sebuah bis datang di menit ke sepuluh.

"Bisnya sudah datang. Ayo, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Ah, sepertinya aku meninggalkan ponselku di sekolah! Kau duluan saja, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Eh! ? Tapi…"

Dengan dorongan kecil dari Naruto dari belakang, mau tak mau Hinata berjalan maju dan terpaksa membiarkan pintu bis itu menutup otomatis—kemudian hanya terpaku menatap Naruto yang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Setelah memastikan bis yang ditumpangi Hinata sudah berjalan jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, Naruto memutuskan segera kembali ke sekolah setelah melihat waktu di jam tangannya.

"Sial! Aku pasti dimarahi _Kaa-san_!" pekiknya sambil berlari cepat memasuki gerbang sekolah dan mendatangi sebuah sepeda yang terparkir sembarang di samping gerbang sekolah.

"Wah, kutinggal sebentar saja kau sudah ditimbun salju begini … Maaf, ya," ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan salju yang ada di sepedanya dan segera mengayuh sepedanya—yang tidak terlihat bermasalah sama sekali—menuju rumahnya.

* * *

**3 of 4**

_Selamat ulang tahun. Aku tahu tidak sedang berada di sampingmu di hari bertambahnya umurmu tahun ini. Aku masih di Jerman—Paman Jiraiya belum membolehkanku pulang dulu, katanya sih masih ada beberapa urusan—entah benar atau tidak. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ya._

_Aku rindu padamu. Bagaimana denganmu? _

_Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu hari ini. Walau tidak bisa berada di sana, kuharap kau masih mau menerima hadiah dariku walau tidak secara langsung kuserahkan._

_Hubungi aku jika hadiahnya sudah kau terima._

Hinata tersenyum membaca _e-mail_ yang dikirim kekasihnya itu. Memang sih benar-benar berasa kurang. Tapi bagaimanapun juga pesan ini membuatnya tidak berhenti tersenyum. Minimal kekasihnya itu tidak lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya kali ini.

Tidak terasa. Sudah tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Hari ini umurnya tepat dua puluh tahun. Dan Naruto tidak bisa berada di Jepang hari ini—sejak dua minggu yang lalu ia berkunjung ke Jerman-Perancis mengikuti pamannya, Jiraiya. Laki-laki paruh baya itu meminta Naruto menjadi asisten pribadinya untuk perjalanan bisnis dan Naruto dengan senang hati menerimanya—hitung-hitung mencari pengalaman untuknya.

Hinata juga tidak enak hati jika harus menahan Naruto. Bagaimanapun juga Naruto sudah mantap dengan masa depannya memimpin Namikaze Corp yang sekarang dipimpin oleh ayahnya. Naruto memang bukan anak sulung, ia memiliki seorang kakak, Namikaze Karin. Tapi sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa Narutolah yang akan meneruskan usaha ayahnya.

Karin jauh lebih memilih menjadi seorang model professional dibanding harus mengurus perusahaan raksasa milik keluarganya dan dengan senang hati ia berikan celah besar bagi adiknya, Naruto, untuk menempati posisi pewaris perusahaan tersebut.

Mengingat wajah serius Naruto ketika ia meminta izin untuk pergi sementara, Hinata bahkan tidak sanggup menyuarakan keegoisan terbesarnya. Ia ingin selalu dan selalu bersama laki-laki yang dicintainya. Tapi apa boleh dikata, ia tahu keseriusan Naruto soal perusahaan keluarganya. Naruto mungkin tak diberkahi bakat dan otak yang cerdas seperti Uchiha Sasuke, sahabatnya. Namun, Naruto membuktikan bahwa keberhasilan yang ia capai adalah hasil dari kemauan dan usaha kerasnya.

Meskipun setelahnya Hinata tak sanggup membendung air mata yang perlahan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Ia memang menangis. Sekuat apapun ia menahannya, perasaan rindu yang belum ia rasakan terasa begitu nyata di dalam dadanya kala Naruto memeluknya erat dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Hinata tahu, Naruto juga akan menangis jika ia bicara saat itu.

Hinata kembali membaca e-mail dari Naruto. Ia tersenyum haru tiap kali membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Naruto. Ia bersyukur pemuda itu masih menyediakan waktu untuknya meskipun jarak memisahkan keduanya.

"_Aku minta Ino untuk memilihkan 20 jenis bunga paling indah yang ada di tokonya. Tapi setelah ia kirim fotonya, tak ada bunga yang lebih cantik dari dirimu. Apa hadiah ini bisa kau terima? Kalau tidak suka, kembalikan saja semua bunga itu pada Ino. Kalau kau suka, hubungi aku."_

Drrtt!

Ponsel Naruto bergetar liar di dalam saku celananya. Ketika ia melihat ke layar ponselnya dan menemukan nama yang sedari ditunggu-tunggu, dengan segera Naruto berlari mencari tempat kosong untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

"Hinata-_chan_?"

"Naruto-_kun_, aku sayang padamu!"

Dan sambungan itu terputus. Naruto lumayan kaget dengan omongan singkat Hinata, tapi ia tidak bisa tidak tersenyum puas.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Hinata-_chan_."

* * *

**4 of 4**

Hinata tidak tinggal diam ketika melihat goresan merah dan beberapa luka lebam tercetak jelas di wajah Naruto. Gadis itu bahkan bisa lebih cerewet lagi kalau saja Naruto tidak memperbolehkannya untuk mengobati dirinya.

Pertanyaan "_ada apa?_" atau "_kenapa begini?_" dan "_siapa yang melakukannya?_" dengan lancar meluncur dari mulut Hinata yang biasanya berujar dengan gagap.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kemudian memegang telapak tangan Hinata yang menangkup pipinya. "Hari ini kakakmu datang padaku."

Gadis itu tampak sangat kaget hingga melepaskan diri dari Naruto untuk sekedar memastikan Naruto tidak sedang bercanda.

"Ada apa? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

Naruto menghela napasnya, "Awalnya tidak sih. Tapi kemudian, dia benar-benar kesal," jawab Naruto, "… saat kubilang nama Hyuuga tidak cocok untukmu."

"Ke-kenapa kau bilang begitu?" tanya Hinata, alih-alih untuk menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang sebenarnya sudah mulai memahami arah pembicaraan ini.

Naruto merengkuh tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya.

"Karena marga Namikaze … lebih pas untukmu," bisik Naruto.

Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa selain menunduk dengan wajah memerah. "_Mou_, Naruto-_kun_!"

"Na-mi-ka-ze! Kau ini makhluk paling TIDAK TAHU DIRI dan TIDAK TAHU MALU yang hidup di muka bumi!"

Ah, lagi-lagi Neji.

"_Nii-sama_, kumohon hentikan!"

"Hinata, menjauhlah dari si brengsek ini!"

"Kakak ipar, jangan galak-galak begitu dong! Nanti jadi perjaka tua lho."

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL KAKAK IPAR, HAH!? SIAPA JUGA YANG JADI PERJAKA TUA!?"

Neji benar-benar harus mengasah pedang _katana_nya.

"Kyaaaaa! Naruto-_kun_, bertahanlah!"

* * *

THE END

.

.

Terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
